


Shy

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin receives an invitation to a most curious event, and decides to take Wrathion with him as his +1. Except... it ends up more of the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.
> 
> In addition, Lor'themar and Vol'jin are both cis men; Moira is a woman, and her sex is never made explicit.

Wrathion smiled serenely as he popped the tiny red gem into its socket. It was on the inside edge of the collar they were using today - he slipped it around Anduin's neck, the gemstone pressing ever so faintly against Anduin's throat. Enough to be thrilling, but not enough to hurt him. Anduin's eyes widened as he felt the bloodgem activate itself; Wrathion's grin turned smug as realisation dawned on his Prince's face.

"I thought perhaps since we're entering a scene with _others_ ," the dragon purred, "that I ought to give you some means of communication _without_ your needing to open that pretty _mouth_."  
Anduin gave a shy smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said. Usually, Anduin would never be so deferential. With a collar on, though... there was no magic in the thing, but it shifted the way he thought about himself. He was well-behaved, always seeking praise and attention. It worked rather well with Wrathion's need to feel important.

And they _were_ going to play with others, today. An orgy, in fact, hosted by one Moira Thaurissan. Wrathion had heard rumours and whispers of this type of thing before - sexual ceremonies between faction leaders, doors closed to all save the most privileged. He'd dismissed them as fancy until he'd received an invitation.

...well, Anduin had received the invitation. Technically, Wrathion was his plus one. But Moira Thaurissan would soon see which way around it really was.

He dressed Anduin the rest of the way, as well - adjusting his rather revealing outfit so it would sit properly underneath the long, thick coat that he put on next. He buttoned it up to the neck - partly because it would be cold until they entered the Old City, and partly to hide the collar. The room itself might be private, but there were _guards_ in the corridors - and who was welcome to the sight of Anduin Wrynn's wonderful self was something that, at this time, Wrathion was fully in control of.

Happy, he leaned up and pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to Anduin's cheek. The older Prince accepted it demurely, then gave the tiniest of excited smiles. This was going to be a good night.

-

Wrathion clipped the leash onto the collar once they entered the complex that Moira's invitational was taking place in, and by the time they entered the room itself, Anduin's coat was over Wrathion's arm instead of covering him. It was Anduin's instinct to be shy, to hide himself; but when they lifted the curtain between the door and the room itself, it became clear that there was no reason whatsoever to be as much.

They hadn't been told who the other guests would be, but they could make no mistake that Warchief Vol'jin was sat on a pile of luxurious cushions, having his impressive cock played with by none other than Lor'themar Theron. The Lord Regent had a faint grin on his face as he and the Warchief talked lowly in Orcish; about what, neither Prince couldn't tell, not from that distance.

Moira caught their attention; she approached them in a way that would be brazen were she not tonight's host. She greeted Wrathion first, on seeing whose leash was in whose hand.  
"The Black Prince! I wasn't sure if you would come," she smiled. "I had heard the stories of you two, of course, but I didn't realise your arrangement was quite so... _delicious_."  
Wrathion gave a possessive tug on Anduin's leash; he attended Wrathion's side eagerly, giving Moira slightly wary glances. She raised an eyebrow at his cowering; "may I speak with him, Prince Wrathion?"  
"Fine," Wrathion said flatly. He wasn't pleased with how obviously more interested she was in Anduin than in him, but he did suppose it was to be expected.

Moira gave Wrathion a deferential bow, then turned to the older Prince. "I am so _very_ sorry for the circumstances of our last meeting," she said - and for a flicker of a moment, Anduin even believed her. "I do hope you realise I've no intention of holding you to anything against your will, not this time."  
Anduin turned to Wrathion, who arched an eyebrow - before realising he was being asked permission to speak. He nodded, impressed with Anduin's diligence.  
"I'm sure His Majesty would see to my freedom if you did," he said, smiling just a little.  
Moira laughed. "I'm very sure he would. It's such a joy to see you've finally found someone who you trust with the key to your cage, Prince Anduin. Your collar does suit you _very_ well."

Anduin blushed deeply, but didn't say anything further. Wrathion took this as the cue that he wanted the conversation to end - told Moira they'd catch up with her again later, and moved over to a lavish pile of cushions so they could sit down.

Wrathion took Anduin's hand gently in his own, sitting first and beckoning Anduin into his lap. "Are you sure you're alright with this, my dear Prince?" Anduin was stiff as ever in sitting down, given his injuries, but he seemed comfortable once he was seated atop the dragon's warm legs.  
"Yes, your Majesty," Anduin responded, gripping Wrathion's hand lightly and smiling. "I'm sure."  
Wrathion's look of concern turned to a grin. "Then perhaps we ought to get started..."

It was the first time they'd kissed in public. Wrathion could feel Anduin's pulse hammering under the hand he'd rested possessively on his neck as their lips came together; he was gentle and maybe a little reserved at first, letting Anduin adjust. It didn't last long, though - soon enough he was gripping his collar by the ring and pulling him into deep, messy kisses which quickly strayed onto the man's ears and shoulders. His arm wrapped tightly around Anduin's chest, he trailed gentle nips of his teeth on Anduin's shoulder. He was careful not to draw blood, of course - this was supposed to be enjoyable for Anduin, and he knew the human didn't like to be bleeding.

Wrathion was aware of Lor'themar and Vol'jin separating, the Regent Lord's face being cleared of cum with a well-placed swipe of his hand - of their attentions being fully captured once Wrathion rocked forwards to lie Anduin down, pinning him briefly by the shoulders before beginning to remove what little clothing he was wearing to begin with. Anduin, of course, stayed happily compliant, letting Wrathion move his arms and pull his legs apart in order to free him of his clothes.

It was only when Lor'themar made a comment to Wrathion in Orcish - asking if he should pass the lubricant - that Anduin suddenly remembered where he was. His hard cock twitching, his back against the cushioned floor and his bare behind pressed up by Wrathion's clothed knees, he brought his arm up to cover his face. To expose himself like this - and in front of such a prestigious audience... it gave him as much of a thrill as it did embarrass him.

{Are you alright, my dearest?} came Wrathion's warm voice over the bloodgem connection.  
Anduin blushed under his arm. {Please touch me...}  
{Answer the question, first.} His tone was affectionate, but firm. He wanted - _needed_ to check Anduin was fine.  
{I... yes,} Anduin responded this time. {Sorry. Yes. _So much_ yes. P-Please continue...}

Wrathion reached out a hand to his side, and into it was placed a bottle, Lor'themar's slender fingertips brushing Wrathion's palm just for a moment. Anduin heard the cork squeak free of the neck, then felt-- cold, _cold_ liquid, then suddenly _warm_ pressure, Wrathion's fever-hot fingers working him open. He wasn't rushing, either - he was deliberately taking care to touch at every part of Anduin's insides that he could reach as he stretched him out.

Anduin didn't forget where he was - and he was increasingly struggling to hold back the noises he wanted to make. His forearm pressed hard against his eyes, his breaths came in little gasps from his parted lips. It was when Wrathion curled his finger down and hit _right there_ , right where he knew to from all their hours of practice, that he finally broke his silence. A sweet, mid-pitched moan - and Wrathion, very proud to have produced it, smirked to their audience. Moira was watching by now, a faint grin spreading on her face as Wrathion pushed a second finger inside the collared Prince.

"Far be it from me to say such a thing," Moira's silky voice said quietly, "but how are you planning to proceed from here, Black Prince?"  
He looked up at her, two fingers spread wide inside Anduin. Yet again, it was a comment he would not have tolerated had she not been their host. He supposed that was probably why she had elected to be the host in the first place, despite the cost involved in it - so she could get away with such things. "Allow me to demonstrate," he said calmly, reaching under his hipguard - the serene smile on his face not betraying his irritation. Was bringing Anduin Wrynn to the brink of orgasm using only his fingers not enough?

What he withdrew would surely be enough, even if nothing else was. It was an impressively large, detailed, carved wooden penis. It was curved just how Anduin liked it, and textured like a dragon's would be - scales at the base, ridges along its length, and a flared tip. It even had a dip in just the right place, to simulate where the urethra would be. Wrathion could feel Anduin growing ever closer to his orgasm, though, so he held his fingers away from his prostate while he handed the cock to Lor'themar for his appraisal (and help in lubricating it).

Anduin whined and rocked his hips down, earning a tut from Wrathion. "Stay still, dearest," he chided. "You'll get your reward for it soon."  
Anduin's cheeks were burning, and he brought his other hand up to his face. Despite that, his voice was breathless with arousal. "Yes, Your Majesty..."  
"Good." He reaches right up with his clean hand to stroke his hair. "Good man~."

He gestured for the toy - Lor'themar handed it back to him by the base, and Wrathion grinned his thanks when he saw how well it was slicked. "You're kind to him, Lord Regent," he purred, as he slowly pulled his fingers back and pressed the tip of the wooden cock to his entrance in their place.

Wrathion managed to tear his eyes away from Anduin as he heard him whine, felt him writhe under him in an effort to take the significant girth of the thing. Vol'jin had been strangely withdrawn so far - but the dragon was pleased to see that he was touching himself again, watching with the quiet intensity he was famed for. Lor'themar was grinning, jerking himself shamelessly - and as another sweet moan made its way past Anduin's lips, Wrathion could see even Moira had slipped her hand between her legs. Good.

He leaned over Anduin as he felt the toy slip deeper into him, leaning down _almost_ close enough to kiss him - then snapped his hips forwards as the last inch filled Anduin's behind. Subconsciously, but the message it sent wasn't a bad one either. Anduin redoubling his effort to keep his face covered showed Wrathion his success. He checked in again on the bloodgem, just quickly, that Anduin was still enjoying this, and was met with a strong wall of arousal and approval. _Excellent_.

He was still trying not to moan, though. _That_ was a problem, at least as far as Wrathion was concerned. He wanted to make a show out of this, and it _was_ up to him, after all. He pinned Anduin down with a hand to his chest, the other still firmly on the base of the flared toy. "You're doing a _wonderful_ job holding still for me, my dear," he purred, "but I need you to do something else for me, too."  
"Whh..." Anduin gave another breathless moan, not taking his hands away from his face, "what is it, Your Majesty?"  
"I want you to beg for your release," he smiles calmly, "or I shan't give it to you."  
Anduin gave a half-laugh. Of course Wrathion would demand something so embarrassing... "Y-Yes, Your Majesty..."  
"How close are you?"  
Anduin's ears were burning. He could _hear_ the other people in the room breathing... and somehow it was just making him _more_ aroused. "V-- _Very_ , Your Majesty..."  
"Then you better get begging, hmmm?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty!" He gave another moan, pressing his hands tighter to his face. Light...

His cock twitched before he said anything else, Wrathion bearing down over him. "P-Please, Your Majesty! Please see fit to-- to bestow upon me your most--" another moan broke his decorum and his fingertips pressed into his forehead, "your most _wonderful_ of gifts--"  
"You know, that's one of my favourite things about you, Anduin Wrynn," the dragon grinned, paying his full attention to Anduin now. "You never lose your way with words, even under such _dreadful_ duress..." He began to move the toy again - a cruel move, considering he hadn't yet given Anduin permission.  
And Anduin _whined_ , just like Wrathion had wanted him to. "Please! Please, Your Majesty! Please let me cum!"  
"Well, since you asked so _very_ nicely..." He pressed his palm to the base of the toy, pushed it at _just_ the right angle, and dropped his voice in pitch. "Cum for me, Anduin Llane Wrynn."

And who was Anduin to resist an order like _that_? He arched his back, his hands pressed hard against his cheeks as he cried out - his cock, completely untouched, twitched violently as his orgasm progressed. Lor'themar even _applauded_ , which Wrathion appreciated very much; Moira joined in. Wrathion grinned at them both, and Vol'jin, as Anduin's shivers subsided.

His stomach was _covered_ in his own cum, and there was nothing Wrathion liked the sight of better. He reached forwards to grab the d-ring on Anduin's collar again, pulling him upright so he could swipe some into his own mouth with relatively little effort. Anduin brought his hands down from his face to watch his - he was bright red right from his cheeks to his ears, and Wrathion grinned as he watched his breath shorten again at the sight of Wrathion eating his, ah, _emission_.

Heedless of the other people in the room this time, Wrathion pulled Anduin into a deep kiss. Even having so recently reached a first climax, Anduin was quickly growing excited again, some combination of being watched and tasting his cum on Wrathion's tongue working wonders on him - so Wrathion hatched a wonderful plan.

{How do you feel about the others touching you, dearest?} he asked, once again by their private bloodgem connection.  
He was still a little disorientated at first, so Wrathion held him close, letting him hide his face against his chest. {Mm… what was the question?}  
{I think we should get you a drink, first.}  
Wrathion turned his head to Moira. “Would you be so kind as to fetch our performer a glass of juice?”  
“Of course,” she smiled.

Once Anduin had been suitably refreshed, Wrathion continued the conversation - although to the others, who had largely gone back to tending to each other, it simply seemed as though they were being affectionate. {How do you feel about others touching you, hm?}  
Anduin looked around the room. {I… I  think I’d like to try it,} he blushed, grinning a little at Wrathion. {It could be fun…}  
{Do you trust them enough?}  
{I think so.}  
{If I asked you for a yes or no answer, which would it be?}  
He paused and thought about it, listening to Wrathion’s heartbeat. {...yes,} he said, eventually, with more confidence than he’d said most things so far since they arrived.

So it was Lor’themar that Wrathion asked first, seeing as he was the one who had been most forward thus far. Wrathion beckoned him over with a hand, away from Vol’jin, although his question was announced as though it were to the whole room.  
“I don’t suppose you would be interested in handling my dear Prince yourself, would you?”  
Anduin was watching the Lord Regent over his shoulder, his face a picture of shyness, but he didn’t pull away when Lor’themar approached and began to… stroke his hair. It was a surprisingly tender gesture, given what Wrathion was implying, but Anduin enjoyed it almost as much.

“It’s soft for a human’s,” the elf commented, smiling. Anduin blushed and buried his face deeper in Wrathion’s shoulder.  
“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Wrathion purred. Literally. This could go in several directions, almost all of them very enjoyable. “I always thought it was such a shame he kept it cropped so short, but then, I suppose it wouldn’t have that feathering effect if it wasn’t.”  
“True, true…” Lor’themar’s fingers touched lower, onto Anduin’s back. There were quite some scars there, remnants from the Divine Bell, but they didn’t seem to bother the elder elf. “And such a brave spirit, too.”  
“I’ve told him as much myself, but he doesn’t seem to believe it.” Wrathion grinned, and Lor’themar chuckled.

They continued this way for a while, making idle chatter about each part of Anduin’s body that Lor’themar touched upon. Anduin’s pulse steadily picked up under their attentions - until, by the time Lor’themar’s delicate fingertips reached his behind, he was already squirming and rocking up against Wrathion’s clothed stomach again. Wrathion chuckled, amused, at this; then brusquely corrected his posture, sitting him on the ends of his knees instead. “Do behave yourself, my dearest,” he sang. “You want to make a good impression, after all.”

Closing his eyes, Anduin was about to let himself sink into how _nice_ Lor’themar’s touches felt - until he felt another, much heavier hand lay across his shoulder. His curiosity getting the better of him, his eyes flew open and he looked to whoever it was - only to find Wrathion hissing, baring his teeth, at none other than Warchief Vol’jin.

Anduin tensed, fearing his partner may have made a faux pas, until Vol’jin gave a low chuckle. “Fair enough,” he said, his Common heavily accented. “He’s yours tonight, after all. May I touch him?”

Wrathion scowled for a few moments longer, possessively dusting Anduin’s shoulder off; then sighed shortly and raised his chin, the usually ever-present smile returning. “You may now that you have _asked_ ,” he stated with a regal air that came off as patronising, considering the circumstances.

Vol’jin didn’t need to be told twice. Both Princes wondered briefly how it was that such a man would even be attracted to Anduin, small and… pink as he was; but there they were, Lor’themar playing with Anduin’s ears with both his mouth and fingers while Vol’jin took over rubbing his back. One of his large hands moved around to explore Anduin’s chest, too, its unfamiliar shape adding to the sensation; Wrathion hissed again if he got too close to any of the leftover cum, but the way Anduin was clearly relishing in the attention more than made up for such slights against his strange ownership.

A tut caught Wrathion’s attention, and he turned his head to see Moira shaking her head. “Why haven’t I been invited, hmm?”  
Wrathion put on a silky-smooth demeanour. He _would_ have the upper hand in the little dance that the two of them had been enacting. “Why, it simply hadn’t occured to me. But as our _gracious_ host, I’ll even allow you to touch where you please.”

By now, Anduin was panting. Even with limited touches to sensitive places, he was still almost verging on overstimulation;and when Moira kneeled next to them and began to stroke her gloved fingers along the length of his cock, it took all his strength not to let himself have another orgasm so soon. Wrathion noticed him shuddering and chuckled fondly, resting his hands steadily on his shoulders. “Good man,” he praised.

Anduin kept his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t bear to see their faces - not that he didn’t… _want_ to, he was just too… it would be too _embarrassing_ and he might lose control. He was already struggling to hold back a whine - Moira circled her thumb over the head of his cock and he _whimpered_ , rocking his hips up without thinking. She danced her hand away, and Wrathion made a soft “ah-ah” to chide him.

“Do you want me to help keep him quiet?” came Vol’jin’s rumbling voice.  
Wrathion quirked a brow. “It depends on what you have in mind,” he said, but Vol’jin grinned and shook his head.  
“Let me show you. I think you’ll like it.”  
“I’ll decide that for myself,” Wrathion quipped petulantly, “but fine.”

Vol’jin was right, as a matter of fact. He took Anduin’s jaw in one hand, opening his mouth (Anduin was compliant, something that earned him an affectionate stroke at the neck from Wrathion) and forcing one of his large, thick fingers into his mouth. Anduin gave a surprised moan, then fell silent - suckling around it as though it were a cock. Vol’jin grinned pointedly at Wrathion, who was enthralled by the sight.

“...yes, alright,” the dragon conceded.

Lor’themar, meanwhile, was whispering into one of Anduin’s ears. Wrathion didn’t like that - he couldn’t hear what he was saying, after all - but he _did_ like the way Anduin reacted, so he let it slide. The way Anduin was sucking and kissing and licking at Vol’jin’s finger _did_ give him an idea of something _else_ Lor’themar could be doing instead, though.

“Lor’themar Theron,” Wrathion grinned, gently reaching forwards to cup Anduin’s chin. The elf was still stroking his shoulders and neck, while Vol’jin was paying attention to his back with his free hand; Moira was still taking great glee in making him twitch and whine with those incessantly gentle touches to his cock, so light now that they were hardly even there. “Would you care to replace the Warchief’s finger with something a little more… _substantial_?”  
“I like that idea,” the Lord Regent said, tilting his head. “It’s been too long since _I_ got given attention like that, after all.”  
Vol’jin seemed to concede this too, pulling his finger out of Anduin’s mouth with a slick noise that made Wrathion shudder. He didn’t wait - he pulled Anduin into the kiss he’d been wanting for a while now, feeling him tremble and shiver and the whimpers well up in his throat for a good few moments while Lor’themar got into position.

Wrathion broke the kiss when he felt Lor’themar’s cock clumsily bump up against his _own_ cheek. Throwing Lor’themar a glare for being so careless (and earning a chuckle), he gently moved his hand to Anduin’s cheek and moved his jaw open like Vol’jin had before. “Be good for me, dearest,” he murmured as he let Lor’themar slide into Anduin’s throat. Anduin gave a shy whimper, his face burning.

Moira gave a soft laugh. “Look, Black Prince,” she said; and Wrathion did, glancing down to where Anduin’s pre-cum was dribbling down over Moira’s gloved hand. “I think he’s enjoying what we’ve put together for him.”  
“He is, isn’t he?” Wrathion grinned almost _proudly_ , resting his hand on his neck where the collar was. {Are you alright, Anduin?}  
{ _Very!_ Please let me cum soon…} Although the blond Prince’s eyes were still tightly squeezed shut, and his shoulders turned in such a way that would imply he would be covering his face if Vol’jin wasn’t pinning his hands behind him, his true feelings were very clear over the bloodgem.  
“Maybe if you continue to be as well behaved as you are _now_ ,” Wrathion purred, leaning close to Anduin’s ear but not touching it, “then I’ll let you finish off, soon.”  
He earned a _loud_ moan, muffled by Lor’themar’s cock, for that. Good. _Very_ good.

Wrathion hissed suddenly, and Lor’themar was about to pull back when he realised it was because Vol’jin had, once again, overstepped his boundaries. The troll’s giant hand had been resting on Anduin’s backside before Wrathion had noticed, teasing at his entrance; but with Wrathion’s defence of “his” territory, the troll backed off and asked permission.

“I was wondering, Your Majesty, if I might be able to fill the poor boy’s hole with something a little more satisfying than naught.”  
Wrathion maintained the glare this time, his hands resting protectively over Anduin’s hip and shoulder. This was the _second_ time Vol’jin had tried to lay claim to his pet without permission, and he was loathe to let it go.

That is, until he felt Anduin begging by the bloodgem to be allowed. Wrathion slumped his shoulders and forced a grin. “Perhaps you ought to ask _him_ this time, hmm?”  
“Fair enough.” Vol’jin turned his attention to Anduin, his tusks brushing either side of his chest as he leaned in to his ear. Wrathion kept his grip on his hips. “Would you like that, little Prince?”  
Anduin, with his mouth full and his back being held in position by no fewer than three hands, could only nod frantically to express his _strong_ enthusiasm for this idea.

Vol’jin glanced at Wrathion one last time, getting a tilt of the head and a small smile in response. He didn’t need any more encouragement. Anduin shivered once more as he heard the bottle of lubricant being popped open, and rocked his hips desperately - Moira’s hand once again teasingly out of reach - as he felt Vol’jin’s thick finger press against his entrance. He was still loose from earlier, so it didn’t take long for the troll to be buried inside him up to the first knuckle.

Anduin couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This was just so… _overwhelming_ \- there were so _many_ people touching him, in so many _places_ , and perhaps if Wrathion’s warm hands and silky voice weren’t there to ground and to guide him, he would have wanted to run and hide and pretend he’d never enjoyed such a shameful thing. But with Wrathion’s permission and surprisingly gentle care, he could-- struggle to hold off his second orgasm of the night, apparently. He sent a desperate plea over the bloodgem, asking to know when he’d be allowed.

As it happened, Wrathion had noticed Anduin’s cock twitching under Moira’s touches moments before Anduin ever asked. He grinned. “I know,” he announced. “I’ll let you finish after you get our dear friend Lord Regent Theron off, here. Wouldn’t want to keep all the pleasure to yourself, now, would you?”  
Anduin shook his head emphatically, and tried to focus on pleasing Lor’themar. Despite Wrathion not having one he could practice on and not being _near_ flexible enough to practice on his own, he was good at pleasing a cock - he knew just how and when to pull back and suck, when to flit his tongue over his head, and when to take him as deep into his throat as he possibly could.

But the others didn’t make it easy for him by any measure. Moira’s touches were only constant in the sense that they were constantly switching betwen rough and firm, gentle and teasing, and not there at all; and Vol’jin was taking great glee in seeing exactly how much of his finger, easily as thick as a human penis, would fit inside Anduin’s behind. He deliberately curved it before pulling back, meaning it would stroke against that area that Wrathion had relentlessly stimulated earlier - Anduin gave a yelp and a violent shudder. He wouldn’t be able to take much more of that.

Luckily for him, though, Lor’themar seemed about as excited by the sight of this as Anduin was by the act of it. The first sign for the others of Lor’themar’s peak was when Anduin suddenly made a strangled-seeming groan, then started to swallow desperately; Lor’themar pulled back, gripping Anduin’s hair, the last few remnants of cum dripping from his cock as he did. He glanced to Wrathion, knowing what this meant.

Wrathion grinned _very_ widely indeed - it was a grin that might have been termed as predatory if Vol’jin hadn’t been in the room giving it competition. Still, he made Anduin wait just a few moments longer. Waiting was almost the best part; both of them knew that. So he was shaking almost constantly by the time Wrathion finally leaned in close and murmured by his ear: “Cum for me, Anduin.”

Hearing him, Vol’jin pulled his finger back again at just that right angle; and Moira gripped his cock all the firmer. Wrathion suspected Anduin couldn’t have held back if he wanted to. He _cried_ Wrathion’s name, and Wrathion grinned _proudly_ , his cheeks a dark cherry-red as Anduin’s load hit the dragon’s stomach. He didn’t even care that he’d gotten his clothes dirty. Before Anduin had even finished, Wrathion grabbed his collar by the d-ring and pulled him in for the most intense kiss so far.

At some point, the others withdrew; presumably, they returned to attending to each other again. Wrathion didn’t particularly pay attention to it. Anduin was trembling in his tight hug; he stroked his hair and kissed his cheek, murmuring that he’d done a _wonderful_ job. Truly spectacular. Couldn't have done better himself.

Anduin seemed truly spent now, resting his head heavily against Wrathion’s shoulder; Wrathion tried to ask him if he was alright over the bloodgem, but was met only with tiredness. Smiling gently, Wrathion pulled him all the way into his lap again. “Sleep, dearest. I’ll take care of you.”

He was vaguely aware of the others continuing around them, but hugging Anduin close to him, he lay down on the cushioned floor with him. Taking care of him in the aftermath of this was going to be important, and ensuring he slept comfortably was part of that. He’d wake in around twenty minutes, most likely, and they’d go home. Until then, he was content to stay there with him - surprisingly soothed by the sounds of the ongoing “party”.


End file.
